DBz one shots
by Flame779
Summary: Just one shots about dragon ball z
1. DBz one shots

**This is something I'm only gonna do when I feel like it (Leave requests btw and I'll try to do them when I feel like it k I take requests as reviews or pms doesn't really matter) **

Vegeta looked to his right and saw bulma sleeping finally "woman where were you last night" Asked vegeta hiding his concern he hadn't seen bulma sleep in a few days and humans need sleep appearantally or they could die

"Oh just working on the project" Said bulma shrugging "Ok" Said vegeta "what worried for me" teased bulma "no it's just the gravity machine broke a few days ago and I can't fix it" Said vegeta smirking as bulma glared at him

"If you test out my invention I'll fix the gravity machine for you" Said bulma "ok?" Said vegeta anything to have the machine fixed "good now let's go downstairs get breakfast then you can test it out" Smiled bulma "don't forget to fix the gravity machine woman" said vegeta getting up and sliding on a t Short and trousers as bulma did the same

They walked down stairs and had pancakes before trunks came down stairs rubbing his eyes he was 5 and smelled pancakes he was saiyen and wanted some! Bulma being bulma knew her husband and sons appetite bulma dragged her husband to the machine and vegeta sighed nodding he went inside

"What does this machine do?" Asked vegeta "it's supposed to do make you the opposite of your personality for example see if goku went in here it should turn him into a cold blooded killer who's only thought is to kill everybody so he'd basically turn into you" Said bulma vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "yeah yeah woman let's just get this over with" said vegeta rolling his eyes

"Ok mr bossy sheesh" Said bulma pulling a leaver

Vegeta saw pink gas rise and he just stood still He breathed in the gas and his eyes widened when he realised something the gas wasn't air his lungs were suffocating and his head was spinning then BANG! He fell to the floor his eyes closed

"Vegeta!" Screamed bulma in shock hearing the thud! She opened the machine immediately rushing to his side vegeta opened his eye smiling "Common let's go age fun!" Said vegeta "vegeta?/ dad?!" Shouted bulma and trunks as vegeta hugged them "I love you guys Common! Legs play tag your it!" Shouted vegeta togging trunks and running off laughing

Bulma fainted and trunks wasn't much better he was mouthing "what the hell" over and over and over again he was frozen did his father vegeta the guy who doesn't smile or play games just tig him and most confusion

HE SAID HE LOVED THEM!?!!???!??

"We have to show goku!" Said bulma trying to catch vegeta "but how mum?! He's faster then us and he's playing a game how are we gonna convince him to go their!" Shouted trunks "I know hey vegeta how about a race!" Shouted bulma vegeta came back "a race!? I LOVE RACES!" Shouted vegeta "a running race to goku and chi-chi's house!" Smiled bulma "ok!" Said vegeta "3 2 1!" Shouted trunks before vegeta took off and when they finally got their they saw the saiyen Prince jumping round excitedly

"You" She panted "win" Said bulma "Hey Guys!" Smiled fire "fire your here thank god! Help us" begged bulma "umm!" Said fire "goku! Come here!" Said fire goku ran and chi-chi and Gohan videl And Goten ran "whats wrong?" Asked chi-chi "ooohhhh pretty" Said vegeta taking chi-chi's frying pan "hey! You can't take my frying pan! Vegeta!" Shouted chi-chi vegeta burst out into tears "I Sorry!" He said crying "you mean! Mean ally shout at me!" Said vegeta

Then a thump was heard and they looked back to see fire on the ground "in suprised it was fire who fainted" said Gohan "me to in honesty" said Gohan vegeta tilted his head at fire teddy came and picked fire up and ran off

"Ok?" Said bulma vegeta was still crying "ok so vegetas a cry baby and a fun loving guy" Said chi-chi "that's about it" Said bulma "does it wear off" Said goku "please say it does" he continued vegeta was dragging him whining and saying "let's play!" "It should! We just have to wait" Said bulma

**_The next day_**

"I DID AND SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An angry shout that goku swear nearly left him deaf and could be heard from across the world

He never came out the gravity chamber that day


	2. Date

Vegeta growled as he felt someone move against his back trying to wake him up

Curse his saiyen instincts to wake up as soon as someone touched him!

"What is it woman?" He groaned

He was tired he hadn't slept for a week and he trained constantly

"Hey vegeta wanna go on a date?" Asked bulma brushing her hair and kissing his cheek

Vegeta turned super saiyen blushing and covering his face with the pillow

"I don't get how your not shy to kill someone but as soon as I make a move on you you practically brake down" Said bulma

Vegeta said something into his pillow something like 'dang woman and her 'love'' but it came out muffled bulma laughed as vegeta moved the pillow away from his face and transformed back he growled as he felt bulma lean against him

"Please vegeta" she said

Vegeta was her husband and he's never went on a date with her once Vegeta wasn't the clingy husband but he was a protective one and a very flustered one at that. Heck when it came down to sex he's as innocent as goku! Not that he'd ever admit but the whole time they did it he was blushing and having no idea what to do

Bulma always found vegeta cute when he acted like that Vegeta was just perfect to her

He was protective but cute when he blushes it made bulma laugh

"So it's a yes" Said bulma

"Yes... but your deciding where we go and it's around 7..." Said vegeta

Bulma didn't mind that he made up the time or that she was the one who was deciding where to go she was practically jumping for joy on the inside

"Ok!" She said smiling hugging Vegeta

"Veggie" she continued

Bulma laughed as she heard vegeta growl at the nickname

"Don't call me that" he said scowling

Bulma just continued smiling as she asked her mum to make a picnic she wanted it to be perfect and she couldn't cook as well as her mum her mum was ecstatic that vegeta and her was going on a date

"Isn't he supposed to be doing this?" Asked her dad

"Yes But hes vegeta dad he still blushes when I kiss him on the cheek theirs no way in hell he could plan this look I love vegeta with all my heart and I'm happy we're going on a date cause I wouldn't change him for the world even if it means I plan this" Said bulma smiling

"Well Said bulma" Said Mrs brief's

"I'm just making sure my little girl is happy" Said her father

"Trust me dad when you get vegeta to do it with you you become very happy" Smirked bulma

Her dad glared at her

"He touched you?!" He Shouted

"How do you think trunks was born?" Asked bulma

"Was he Good?" Asked Mrs briefs

"Mum he was as innocent as goku I first had to tell him what it was then tell him how to do it but trust me saiyen instincts kick in fast and he was pretty good with it" Said bulma smiling

"He was blushing the whole day after and practically on fire" she continued

"The boys shy when it comes to love" said Mrs briefs

"Shy's an understatement" Said bulma laughing

Mr briefs frowned

Vegeta was panicking whats a date!? What did he agree to!? What what what if was rushing through his head right now and he didn't feel gokus ki appear when he smashed his head right at the punch bag he was hitting then started hitting it with his fists before jumping in the air and backflippinh landing like Spider-Man he shot at it

"Woah vegeta" Said goku

"That was graceful" Said krillin in shock

"Fuck off" Said vegeta

"Raking it easy today vegeta?" Chuckled goku

Goku knee vegeta trained at almost 700 g's on his shoulders on a day when he's tired but their was no g's it was normal Vegeta Just grunted in response but he needed answers

"What's a date?" He asked

"A date is when you go somewhere with a person you extremely like like love even" Said krillin

Vegeta blushed at the words Still fighting the bot

"I don't understand how you don't know what a date is Vegeta you definitely have some girls ask for you I mean your not an ugly guy" Said krillin

"Complimenting me DOESNT answer my question" growled vegeta

"Wait did bulma Ask you on a date?" Asked goku

Vegeta growled

"Yes what about it?" Said vegeta

"Well it's usually the Male who asks the female out" Said krillin

Vegeta froze

"Im a disgrace to being a man then aren't I?" Asked vegeta growling as he clenched his fist

Krillin was shocked how can someone know a lot about fighting and was smart about maths and English and everything else but did not know about dating

"Of course not vegeta! I thought marriage was a food" Said goku chuckling a bit

Vegeta growled

"You just compared me to you and it makes me feel worse" Said vegeta

He covered his mouth growling and shocked did vegeta actually just say his feeling it shocked the rest of them to

"Did you just?" Asked goku and krillin

"No!" Shouted vegeta

"So what do I do on a date?" Asked vegeta

Goku and krillin looked at each other and sighed

When it was 7 bulma opened her door to see vegeta standing their in a tux smiling at her bulma was wearing a blue dress and her hair down like always she smiled at vegeta but felt a little sad Vegeta wasn't being himself

She would have honestly rathered him in his spandex with armour because it was him this tux wasn't him bulma felt flattered that he was trying his best for a date But it didn't feel right

Bulma missed his blush and she could tell he was trying hard to not blush who took vegeta the untameable and turned him into this guy! Well whoever did it she would kill Cause vegeta wasn't himself

"Vegeta who did this to you?" Asked bulma

"Isn't this what your supposed to wear on a date?" Asked vegeta

Bulma Groaned Of course vegeta didn't know what a date was!

"Yes vegeta But your still supposed to be yourself because I love the real you not this posh and not my Veggie!" Said bulma

Vegeta glared and bulma laughed vegeta allowed a small smile to grace his face a smile that was worth the world to bulma not the im gonna kill you smile but the happy smile it was something bulma Never saw on vegetas face

"Aww vegeta your smiling" Said bulma

Vegeta scowled blushing bulma laughed

They sat on the picnic table and Vegeta was staring at bulma when a squirrel jumped down landing in bulmas hair she screamed and ran about trying to get the squirrel away even though it was already gone and tripped on a stick flying into the river

Vegeta was laughing like mad clutching his side and banging the table he couldn't breath

"Is this really the same vegeta?" Whispered yamcha to Tien "I think so" Said Tien "Well vegeta does hide his true self from us maybe it is the real him" Said piccolo

"It's nice to know Vegeta isn't some heartless asshole" Said chi-chi

Bulma got up and opened her arms taking vegeta into a hug and Making him soaking wet as well she was laughing as he stopped to chuckling

"You like seeing me fall dont you" laughed bulma Walking towards vegeta vegeta walked backwards till he was back to back with a tree blushing His head off when bulma got him into a kiss vegeta blushed bright red before kissing back

Then everyone took photos paparazzi and all the z gang bulma growled turning round

"Am I not allowed some peace with my husband!!" Shouted bulma

Vegeta was scowling at the z gang "you hace 5 seconds to run" he said

They ran off and so did the paparazzi

Bulma walked over to vegeta and slapped his butt making vegeta squeak and turn round goku and piccolo were laughing

Only one person was capable of making vegeta blush and squeak and that was bulma

**Ooc I know buuuuttttt I wuv fluff **


	3. Shattered

The gang heard someone strum a guitar it made them curious so they peaked in and saw vegeta sitting on his bed crying a guitar in his hands

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.Fall into your sunlight.The future's open wide, beyond believing.**_

Bulma was in the room to and vegeta was crying

"Vegeta don't give up" Said bulma

They saw vegetas wrist then a knife a outline of a blade against it Vegeta looked at her playing the guitar he walked towards her

To know why, hope dies.Losing what was found, a world so hollow.

"Did vegeta try to..." Said yamcha "Yes he tried to kill himself" Said piccolo bluntly they were all crying except piccolo and Tien And yamcha

"Vegeta...why?" Asked goku

Suspended in a compromise.The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.Somehow, sundown.

"Vegeta why would you do this?" Bulma Asked

Vegeta sighed

_**And finding answers.Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.Passing the graves of the unknown.**_

He looked at her in his eyes shined with tears and pain

_**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.Illusions of the sunlight.And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.**_

"Vegeta please don't try this again?" Asked bulma vegeta shook his head staring sadly at the floor

Goku opened the door and vegeta looked at them knowing they knew everything

With love gone, for so long.

_**And this day's ending.Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.**_

"You can Ask for help" Said piccolo vegeta's face smirked the bone chilling smirk with nothing behind it

It was empty Vegetas eyes showed only pain and sadness

He held no hope

Knowing that faith, is all I hold.

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**_

He looked in bulmas eyes tilting her head up and putting the guitar down

But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.

Bulma stared in his eyes

Yamcha stared at them disgusted

All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.

Vegeta was singingwith passion

To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.**_

He looked at goku and goku felt his heart drop vegeta had lost hope the only thing that kept vegeta from going over the edge was his rivalry with goku true they had never bet each other once but...

Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.

Bulma placed a hand on Vegetas chest as vegeta pulled her closer

Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.Fall into your sunlight**_

And as soon as he finished those words he kissed her bulma kissed back wrapping her arms round his neck

Vegeta was short

But now not the time to say that


	4. Monster

Bulma turned round thinking

No one actually likes vegeta

I mean goku is probably the only one who's Vegetas friend and actually likes him enough to be nice to him And believes he's changed

And herself well she loved Vegeta

And of course their son

Then goten

For some reason goten enjoyed spending time with the saiyen and surprising as it is Vegeta was nice to goten

She got up and saw vegeta still training sighing

"He's still training" Said goku

"Gah! Goku!? What are you doing in my house!?" Shouted bulma

They heard the rumbling of the machine and vegeta leaving him running to bulmas side

"Kakarot just go" Said vegeta he was to tired to argue his head was spinning and his eyes were dropping it was just pride that kept him awake

Vegeta was exhausted and he thought goku had left so he went to the couch and fell asleep

"He's exhausted" whispered goku

"I know" whispered bulma back

**The next day **

Vegetas body definetely paid the price the next day his muscles had been tense and in pain his moves sluggish and he could barely keep his eyes open goku sensed his distress

"When was the last time you slept after last night" Asked goku

"Why am I telling you, two weeks I went without sleep or food and constant training didn't help at all" Groaned vegeta dodging Piccolos blast

"Who's the weakling now!" Shouted yamcha smirking as the prince was to exhausted to care

"What vegeta you lost your edge!" Shouted krillin

Goku noticed everyone going hard on the saiyen prince way harder then they were being on each it and it was a battle royale they were only attacking vegeta

"Guys shouldn't you go after each other now?" Asked goku

Piccolo growled krillin merely nodded and yamcha continued attacking Vegeta

Vegeta was to tired to fight he could barely keep his eyes open but he was still pushing Through his exhaustion

"What is the saiyen prince exhausted we barely started" laughed yamcha

Bulma growled and got up stomping over their she slapped yamcha

"What is wrong with you!?he hasn't slept or ate in two weeks and when he did last night it was only for 5 minutes before going out to train again!do you hate him that much that you pick on him when he's down! I expected more from all of you!" Said bulma

"But goku didn't say anything" Said krillin

Goku stared at the ground Vegeta was to tired to care his pride was being ripped to shreds he needed sleep

"Because he knew how important Vegetas pride meant to him!" Shouted bulma

They all stared at the ground

"He should've said something he didn't say anything and that was his fault" Said piccolo

Bulma growled and frowned

"YOU REALLY EXPECT VEGETA TO BACK DOWN AFTER HURTING HIS PRIDE! NO!" Shouted bulma

Vegeta collapsed the exhaustion and lack of nutrition getting to him Goku caught him vegeta was practically skin and bones at this point, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and anger bubbled inside goku

"Why did he do this to himself?" He asked himself

"He needed training that's why" said 18

"Yeah" agreed Tien

"He's stronger then any of you fools put together so shut up" Said Beerus

"My my vegeta really strained himself this time" Said whi's

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Tien

"Food" answered Beerus

Bulma rolled her eyes

"We have some spare food at home but the rest is for vegeta!" Said bulma

"Don't dare deny me food!" Shouted Beerus

Bulma grabbed him by the ear and quickly shouted in his ear

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE DONT ORDER ME AROUND OR SAY I CANT DO SOMETHING BESIDES VEGETA CLEARLY NEEDS THE FOOD MORE THEN YOU YOUR LUCKY YOUR GETTING FOOD" She Shouted

Beerus quickly pulled his head up glaring whi's merely laughed

"Remember Lord beerus vegeta wouldn't like you hitting his wife" Said whi's

Beerus stopped and glared at whi's

"Fine just because I can't be bothered to fight" Said beerus yawning

When vegeta woke up he found himself on the couch he rubbed his eyes and looked round he saw bulma

"What happened?" He asked as his stomach rumbled

"You collapsed from exhaustion or not enough nutrition" Said bulma giving him some food which he dug into instantly

"The rest of the gang don't like you much do they?" Asked bulma

"Nah they despise me" smirked vegeta

"Geta Sorry But Thats not a good thing" Said bulma

Vegeta shrugged "I'm to tired to argue" he said yawning

"You should be get some rest" Said bulma

Vegeta listened and slept bulma stared at his peaceful face before kissing his cheek And walking away growling as she did so

One thing was for sure

She was gonna kill them

She walked into a room in capsule corp

"Why do you guys hate vegeta?" Asked bulma

"He killed us!" Shouted yamcha

"He's evil he's killed many civillisstions and made species extinct! It's hard to like a guy who can kill you over the smallest thing!" Shouted Tien

"He's a saiyen! Saiyens killed many" Said krillin

"I'm a saiyen to" Said goku

"Yeah but your not evil!" Said piccolo

"Piccolo was once evil but you welcomed him with wide arms! Krillin you could have killed him! But hey! You didn't!" Shouted bulma

"He's a monster" said them

"I know I'm a monster" Said a voice

They all turned round to see vegeta standing their

"I've killed many and yet... so has beerus I've been evil but so was piccolo so what about me you don't like cause I know it isn't that I may be a monster but it doesn't mean I have a choice to be one so tell me? Why?" Asked vegeta

They stared at the prince in shock

"Your pride and arrogance" Said piccolo

"That's Rich yamcha has that to" Said vegeta

"You stole my girlfriend!" Shouted yamcha

"No I didn't you broke up and she asked me to comfort her" Said vegeta

"You could've said no!" Shouted krillin

"Then I'd be a bigger monster" Said vegeta

They were all silent before vegeta turned away

"I'm going to sleep wake me up again and i will become a monster" Said vegeta walking off


	5. Jealous

Vegeta groaned as he realised bulma wasn't beside him and a smell woke him up he cofeddd his nose he felt light headed and he felt heavier then how he usually was

He yawned and got a shower the nausea feeling leaving he just pushed it aside as a random morning tired feeling he looked at the clock and saw it was the middle of the day and cursed to himself "how can the woman let me sleep in" he said walking downstairs

"Where's bulma?" He asked Mrs briefs "oh she's with her friends" said Mrs briefs "that yamcha he came over today nice boy" said Mrs briefs dr briefs shook his head slicing his throat with his thumb motion while Mrs briefs was confused her husbands behaviour

Dr briefs paled when he saw Vegeta his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed dangerously his posture practically screamed anger and Mrs briefs noticed this a little to late "what?" He asked in a deathly calm tone "where are they?" He asked "t.the l.l.l.lake" stuttered Mrs briefs vegeta took off

When he landed he growled as he saw yamcha hand snaked around his wife's waist as he inches closer to her blushing while bulma laughed at his joke "d.dad" said trunks inching away from his father "Hey vegeta!" Said goku Piccolo took a step back goku also took a stared in shock as Vegetas hair went from gold to a bright blue

"Bulma move" Said vegeta bulma saw yamcha's hand around her waist now and turned to look at yamcha smashing her lips into his by accident Vegetas scream could be heard across the world and goku saw his hair turn black while his pupils dissapeared but his eyes turned red

"Get Fire now!" Shouted goku to Gohan this was fires transformation it wasn't her strongest transformation but it was stronger then Ultra Instinct Goku and as strong as goku and vegeta fused the form would give them Both a fair fight but it was a lot like fires base form her normal form It didn't upgrade her power level

Goku stood in front of bulma and yamcha "vegeta you don't want to do this!" Shouted goku "What I want and what I'll do are none of your concerns now move kakarot before I make you! This scum kissed _my! _Wife! I'll kiLol him!" Shouted vegeta

"Vegeta! Stop this!" Shouted bulma "please papa!" Shouted trunks vegeta looked at them and shook his head "I'll give you one more chance move kakarot before I kill you!" Shouted vegeta goku still stood in front of them

Vegeta linger at goku and goku felt himself being thrown back gokus eyes widened as he blocked Vegetas attacks it hurt a lot a whole fricken lot! He attacked himself powering up to super saiyen blue he hit vegeta in the face but vegeta didn't even flinch

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked in a taunting voice goku stared in shock this form was only powered by rage and to hold it up was a lot of rage had to be used. Fists pounded into each other "prepare to die kakarot! Big Bang attack!" Shouted vegeta fire arrived just in Time and blasted the attack sending it away "I'm still stronger then this form vegeta and you and I know it" Said fire

It was true this from decreased fires power immensely but she used it not to kill her opponent it was a fail safe because of her anger but it was still a strong form passing ultra Instinct Goku

Vegeta yelled as he attacked fire and goku flew off "what did you two do to make vegeta this angry!" Shouted goku "kissed" Said bulma "that would do it!" Shouted fire as she let vegeta hit her arms

"Vegeta stop this!" Shouted bulma angrily vegeta looked at her then fainted in mid air fire caught him "well he's got the saiyen flu so he'll be more angry for the rest of the week no wonder he had the anger capable of using that form

"He's also on bed rest he used to much energy fighting goku and me" Said fire handing him to goku "I'll see my way out" Said fire "hey bulma I'd like to talk to you" Said yamcha

"What is it yamcha?" Asked bulma shaking her head she should've known yamchas hand was around her waist "well did that kiss mean anything to you?" Asked yamcha "no.. I'm sorry yamcha but their is no more us I'm sorry but I'm married and if Vegetas willing to fight for me I'm willing to put up with him for the man I love i have did this to him... and I can't leave him even if he is this overbearing" Said bulma as trunks smiled at them

Goku flew off into the air

**This was a little different and because I didn't know any forms above ultra transmission and was to lazy to come up with more forms I just put fire into it **

**And if fire didn't come Vegeta would have killed yamcha then bulma would be angry then **

**It would've ended completely different**


	6. Somebody

**_Yeah you!Yeah you!_**

Vegeta sat at the oddball table bulma approaches glaring at him "what you need your majesty thought you were Mrs popular" Smirked vegeta as bulma fumed at him goku chuckled at his friend

**_I used to wanna beLiving like there's only meAnd now I spend my timeThinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (yeah you!)_**

They were sitting outside it was the middle of winter bulma was shivering and not wearing a coat vegeta rolled his eyes and took off his coat throwing it at her it was a green jacket that went down to his knees and covered his chin it had white stripes bulma cuddled into the jacket it was so warm! She smiled at him anger gone she sat next to him

I used to be so tough

He put his arm round her shoulders and she leaned onto him "that's my girl" growled yamcha vegeta chuckled coldly "she's mine now asshole" Said vegeta bulma rolled her eyes as vegeta moved away her heater had moved! No! "Yamcha go away" Said bulma trying to get her heater (vegeta) back "woman your wearing my coat and you want to use me as your pillow?" Asked vegeta

Never really gave enoughAnd then you caught my eye

Bulma nodded vegeta rolled his eyes as she hugged his waist and put her head on his collar bone yamcha gaped but angrily hit vegeta in the face vegeta looked at him "run" Said chi-chi as vegeta stood up he may have been short but his black eyes were intimidating he pulled back his fist and struck yamcha across the face sending him flying into the cold icy snow

Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!)

"Come back pillow!" Shouted bulma he blushed furiously and glared at her but sad down anyway "stupid woman!" He grumbled

**_Look at me now, I'm fallingI can't even talk, still stuttering_**

"Hey vegeta Wanna go on another date?" Asked bulma "d.d.date?" Asked vegeta "yeah! You cold vegeta your stuttering!" Smirked bulma "I hate you!" Growled Vegeta turning away and growling bulma laughed as she saw his ears turn pink and

This ground of mine keeps shakingOh oh oh, now!

**_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to youAll I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you_**

"Awww veggie don't be angry with me" Said bulma she saw him cross his arms growling "go away woman!" He barked standing up bulma rolled her eyes "dramatic much?!" She shoutedmsihhing and as quickly as you can blink a snarling Vegeta was pinning bulma against the table

**_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_**

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked down Vegeta was wondering where she was looking "dear kami it's huge!" She said vegeta blushed scarlet as he realised now where she was looking he pushed her away turning round bulma laughed his face was red and refused to look her in the eye "vulgar woman" he said she rolled her eyes

**_But every time I look at you I just don't care_**

Bulma laughed and hugged him "your still my little veggie" said bulma "I am not little!" Growled vegeta "your as short as me" Said bulma

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you (yeah you!)

**_I used to ride around_**

The bell rang and no less then 5 minutes later vegeta and bulma were in detention arguing "SHE LOOKED IN MY TROUSERS! AND PANTS I DONT SEE HOW IM UNDERREACTING IN ANYWAY!" Shouted vegeta "SO! YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED BEFORE VEGETA!" Shouted Bulma "BY ACCIDENT I DIDNT PURPOSELY PEAKED IN THE ROOM!" Shouted vegeta blushing madly

I didn't wanna settle downBut now I wake each dayLooking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you!)

The principle was sitting their having no idea what to do before vegeta grabbed bulmas collar and smashed his lips onto hers she smiled and kissed back I've got your photograph

She took a photo and her hand went down to vegeta trousers until-

But baby I need more than that

"I'm still in here you know" Said the principle "I'm out of here" Said vegeta walking off "dammit!" Cursed bulma walking off "I don't get payed enough for this" Said the principle continuing to do paper work

I need to know your lipsNothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you!)

"I'll see you tonight veggie!" Smirked bulma "Yeah Yeah cya" Said vegeta

**_Look at me now, I'm fallingI can't even talk, still stuttering_**

"Dude you fell hard" laughed krillin "what do you mean?" Asked vegeta "bulmad got you whipped heck she's peaked in your pants and you didn't kill her" laughed goku "shut up about that!" Hissed vegeta Smacking gokus head

This ground of mine keeps shakingOh oh oh, now!

**_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you_**

"I don't know how Vegeta keeps that thing hidden wearing his spandex shorts for football practice" Said bulma sighing in dreaminess "so Vegetas still a virgin?" Asked chi-chi "Yeah! You should see how nervous When you bring it up!" Laughed bulma "who would've thought sweet innocent goku would be the one who has lost his virginity first" Said chi-chi "Same" Said bulma

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you

**_Everybody's trying to be a billionaireBut every time I look at you I just don't care'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you (Yeah you!)_**

Vegeta and goku got changed for gym wearing no shirt and shorts he ran out the girls practically drooled first time without a shirt outside for vegeta in the middle of winter but the guys wondered where he got the scars from all except the z gang they knew vegeta had a reallu bad past he had lost his sister to a murderer blamed for her death beaten by his drunken father kidnapped by a man named frieza forced to kill that's the reason bulma loves vegeta his will and determination he holds what he cares for dear

Though she did wish he didn't go through that

**_Look at me now, I'm fallingI can't even talk, still stutteringAll I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!)_**

Bulma waved to vegeta. He was the shooter goku was goalie and piccolo was defender krillin was passer yamcha ran around the field waiting for an opportunity to pass so a passer as well

**_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you_**

"My man ladies! Get your own!" Growled bulma they all glared at her as bulma rolled her eyes "go vegeta!" "Go goku!" Was heard

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you (Yeah you!)

Vegeta and goku had the biggest rivalry in school for best football player neither knew why they had never lost against each other in football but they weren't gonna start now

**_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to youAll I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**

Sadly they were up against a different team who pityfully lost 50 to 0 "SAIYEN SCHOOL WINS!" Shouted the announcer

Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

**_Everybody's trying to be a billionaireBut every time I look at you I just don't care_**

Bulma walked on to the field and put her hand behind vegetw hesd kissing him vegeta was shocked at first but kissed back

Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeahIs somebody to you (Yeah you!)

**_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_****_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_**

"Way was that for"" Asked vegeta "to show your mine" Said bulma


	7. Bi

Vegeta rose an eyebrow as he walked into school seeing a angry goku and his smirking girlfriend bulma "tell me whats going on" he demanded bulma looked at him shocked before bursting out of tears Vegetas mouth formed a thin line she was smirking just a minute ago. "Vegeta it's horrible! Goku just said I wasn't good enough for you" she sobbed vegeta looked at the taller saiyen he had his mouth open "your lying" Said vegeta bulma looked at him "what!?" Bulma Shouted gokus eyebrows shot up "kakarot is far to nice to say anything bad to you" vegeta simply said uncrossing his arms

"What happened kakarot?" Demanded vegeta "what your asking him?!" Shouted bulma "kakaort can't lie I've seen him lie and it was far most pathetic thing I've seen him do" Said vegeta goku blushed knowing the prince was right

He was a bad liar

"Well... bulma found about my..." Said goku freezing he wasn't ready to tell the prince his feelings "crush... on a boy" Said goku he technically wasn't lying! He swear he saw surprise in Vegetas handsome stoic eyes "and called me a fag she found out who it was on and well said I wasn't good enough for him that he isn't gay and stuff" Said goku bulma Smirked

"He has a crush on you veggie" Said bulma vegetas eyebrows shot up and his tail stopped swishing behind him surprise in his eyes as goku wasn't making a attempt to deny it rather looked away a blush and a frown on his face. "Bulma 1 I already told you we broke up" Said vegeta looking at bulma who pouted "awww veggie and I told you you'll never find better then me" she smirked swaying her hips and walking away thinking she won

"And kakarot im bi" Said vegeta walking out gokus eyebrows shot up why was vegeta telling him this!? Did he have a chance after all!? He quickly caught up with vegeta and pinned him against the lockers "so your bi huh?" Asked goku "Yeah..." Said vegeta his tail wishing behind him as vegeta smirked

"So you won't mind this?" Said goku kissing vegeta goku wasn't sure where this new found bravery came from be he sure as hell was thankful for it. Goku felt vegeta kissing back goku wrapped his hands round Vegetas waist slowly as vegeta wrapped his arms around gokus neck the bell rang making them both brake apart vegeta smirked While goku stared open mouthed touching two fingers to his lips

"I'll see you st the movies at 7" Smirked vegeta walking away with his arms crossed while goku smiled "cya their!" He Said quickly hurrying to class


End file.
